souvenirs d'un dragon : la chute
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Que s'est il vraiment passé lorsque Yellow s'est battue contre le puissant Leader de L'Elite 4 et qu'elle l'a vaincue, faisant échouer ses plans ? Disparu et introuvable tout le monde le crut mort jusqu'à sa réapparition bien des années plus tard. Mais que s'est t-il vraiment passé durant ces années ? Voici le récit des années d'errance de Lance, le Dragon Master.
1. Chapter 1

"_The life is a flash of light, no, __**my life**__ was a flash of light."_

_« La vie est un flash de lumière, non, __**ma vie**__ fut un flash de lumière. »_

Un flash de lumière blanche.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer.

Sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante, lui remémorant tous les moments marquants de sa courte existence, les mauvais comme les peu de bons souvenirs, mais ce qu'il en avait retenu c'était simplement de la rancune et du regret et puis la douleur avait tout effacé.

Le regret de ne pas avoir pu réaliser son rêve, celui de purifier le monde de toute trace d'Humanité au seul profit des pokemon.

De la rancune vers ceux qui avait précipité sa chute et écraser ses rêves, ou plutôt celui. Ce jeune dresseur blond originaire de Viridian tout comme lui …

Il y eut la douleur, une insupportable douleur qui lui brûlât le corps tout entier avec intensité, lui consumant l'esprit par la même occasion.

C'était comme s'il errait dans un horrible cauchemar sans la possibilité de se réveiller, sombrant dans l'abysse sans fin qu'il croyait être sous ses pieds.

Etait-ce ça l'Enfer ?

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, au moment même où la puissante attaque le frappait de plein fouet, le Dragon Master avait concentré ses pouvoirs dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses pokemon au lieu de lui-même.

Les pouvoirs décuplés de Yellow combinés à la puissante attaque électrique de Pika l'avaient expédié tout droit loin de Cerise Island, dans un lieu bien précis : la forêt de Viridian.

Le premier à reprendre conscience fut le dracolosse de Lance, son plus fidèle pokemon.

Le gros dragon orange s'assit lentement sur son séant et étudia son environnement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il vit des arbres et de la végétation partout où il posait son regard.

« _De la forêt ?_ » Il huma l'air ambiant. « _Je reconnais cette odeur, c'est Viridian … _» Il leva les yeux vers le ciel comme une goutte de pluie tombait sur son museau. « _Il va pleuvoir très fort … pourtant ce n'est pas le moment de la saison des pluies … »_

Un petit gémissement attira son attention.

Un grand ptera s'était écrasé un peu plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il était étendu sur le dos gémissant de douleur, ses ailes rétractées sur son ventre, protégeant quelque chose.

Le dragonite se leva et commença à se déplacer vers le pokemon préhistorique mais faillit marcher sur une queue bleue.

Il baissa la tête pour identifier à qui appartenait cette queue et découvrit deux draco dont les corps étaient étroitement enlacés l'un autour de l'autre.

« _Sakor, Valaa !_ » cria le dracolosse en les secouant frénétiquement pour les réveiller.

Les deux pokemon dragons ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, ils semblaient sains et sauf mais leurs corps étaient couverts d'égratignures.

Dans la petite clairière où visiblement ils avaient tous atterris en catastrophe, le dragonite remarqua qu'un arbre avait été arraché et qu'à quelques mètres de là gisaient un leviator et un dracaufeu dans un trou dans la terre creusé par leur chute.

« _C'est Orage et Amber … oh non …_ » déclara un des draco en apercevant ses compagnons inertes sur le sol.

« _Où est le maître ?_ » demanda soudainement l'autre draco en agitant sa tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le voir.

La peur étreignit le cœur du dracolosse quand il se souvint soudain de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne se réveille dans la forêt : un volcan sur une île, un énorme pokemon oiseau au dessus de leurs têtes, le combat acharné contre ce petit humain blond et ses pokemon puis la lumière aveuglante et puis plus rien … le trou noir total jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge ici.

Les dragonair se précipitèrent vers le gyarados et le dracaufeu tombés tandis que le dragonite courait vers le ptera qui semblait respirer difficilement.

« _Arkeos ! Arkeos ! Réponds !_ » cria désespérément le dragon orange comme il commençait à paniquer, ne détectant pas l'aura unique de son maître à proximité.

Il replia délicatement les ailes membraneuses du pokemon préhistorique pour voir son museau et vérifier son état quand il vit une forme immobile allongée contre la poitrine du pokemon.

La crinière rousse en désordre plus qu'échevelée, ses vêtements complètements en lambeaux, le corps inerte. Du sang maculait sa poitrine et commençait à se répandre sur le corps du ptérodactyle et sur l'herbe.

Le pokemon volant finit par se réveiller à cause des cris et des pleurs du dragonite. Il regarda dans tous les sens, confus, essayant de savoir où il était quand il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.

Il essaya de bouger mais il était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

« _Archie … j'me suis fait griller …le maître il …_ » Haleta t il à l'adresse du dracolosse en baissant sa tête pour observer le corps meurtris de leur maître qui respirait à peine.

« _Calme-toi, reste tranquille…_ »

Le ptera ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

Le grand dragon orange retira alors tout doucement le corps de son maître de celui du pokemon préhistorique et l'allongea sur l'herbe de la clairière qui commençait à se gorger d'eau à cause de la pluie qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute. Il prit délicatement la tête de son maître dans ses pattes avant et poussa alors un hurlement de mort qui alerta tous les pokemon sauvages des environs et les fit fuir.

Le leviator et le dracaufeu, réveillés grâce aux deux draco, après un moment de confusion, se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où gisaient le ptera évanouit et le dracolosse en pleurs soutenant leur maître.

Les pokemon formèrent un cercle autour de lui, gémissant et pleurant la perte de celui qui avait été bien plus que leur maître.

Cependant celui-ci n'était pas mort, pas encore.

Sa respiration était très faible, à peine perceptible et son sang continuait à couler des nombreuses blessures de son corps, se mélangeant à l'eau de pluie qui engorgeait la terre.

La draco femelle, Valaa, fut la première à réagir et à approcher son oreille du visage de son maître pour détecter son souffle.

« _Archie ! Vous tous ! Le maître respire encore !_ » S'exclama t elle.

Tous les pokemon relevèrent la tête et cessèrent leurs pleurs, scrutant attentivement le visage de leur maître.

Archie rugit à nouveau et cria désespérément de toutes ses forces.

« _A l'aide ! Aidez-nous je vous en prie !_ »

Ils attendirent désespérément une réponse comme le rugissement du dracolosse se perdait en écho dans la forêt.

«_ Quelle aide peut bien venir à notre secours, nous sommes en plein milieu de cette satanée forêt que les humains redoutent ! _» grogna Amber la dracaufeur avant de baisser la tête tristement.

_« On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça !_ » pensa Archie _« pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Non ? il ne peut pas nous laisser seuls, me laisser seul …. »_

Il continua de pleurer sur le corps de son maître, paniqué, incapable de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le sauver quand soudain il crut entendre des bruits de pas et une voix.

Tout d'abord, pensant que c'était son imagination, il n'y prêta pas attention au quand soudain il entendit plus distinctivement la voix qui semblait provenir de l'autre bout de la clairière.

« .. Il me semblait avoir entendu un pokemon crier à l'aide i peine 10 minutes, Feuille aide-moi à le trouver, d'après le cri ce devait être un drag…. Oh par Arceus tout puissant ! » S'exclama la femme comme elle marchait de plus en plus vite dans leur direction.

Elle était vêtue d'une cape brune à capuchon duquel ses longs cheveux verts dépassaient et un leveinard de couleur verte la suivait de près.

Instinctivement, les pokemon du Dragon Master se retournèrent pour faire face à l'inconnue, décidés à défendre le corps de leur maître de leurs vies s'il le fallait.

La femme qui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air surprise et horrifiée à la fois par ce qu'elle voyait, tendit rapidement ses mains paumes ouvertes devant elle en signe de paix.

Surprenant les pokemon, elle parla dans leur langue.

« N'ayez crainte je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis venue le plus vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai entendu un de vous appeler à l'aide. » Dit elle d'une voix douce qui les apaisa dès l'instant où elle parla.

« _S'il vous plaît aidez-nous, sauvez notre maître !_ » supplia le dracolosse.

Les autres pokemon s'écartèrent laissant voir à la femme ce que le dragon orange tenait dans ses pattes.

« Nom de … mais c'est le jeune … » Elle courut s'agenouiller près du Dragon Master, glissant une de ses mains derrière sa tête et de l'autre soulevant les tissus de sa veste et de son pull complètement déchirés pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut agir rapidement, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, il a déjà perdu trop de sang comme ça. » Elle leva la tête vers le dragonite. « Archibald tu vas venir avec moi, je vais nous téléporter dans un endroit sûr. » Elle se retourna vers les autres pokemon du Dragon Master. « Vous tous, vous allez suivre Feuille, elle vous amènera jusqu'à nous. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Et Arkeos ? » demanda Archie en faisant un signe de tête vers le ptera toujours évanouit.

« Feuille va s'occuper de lui, ensuite tes camarades le porteront jusqu'à nous. Allons maintenant, nous avons perdu assez de temps. »

Elle ferma les yeux et libéra un puissant pouvoir tout devint flou autour d'eux et l'instant d'après ils étaient devant une grande chaumière troglodyte construite au pied d'un arbre gigantesque.

« Archibald, aide-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur. » demanda la femme qui tenait toujours dans ses bras la tête de son maître.

Il hocha la tête, s'agenouilla du mieux qu'il pu et présenta ses pattes pour qu'elle y place lentement son maître.

Elle se releva et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

« Allonge-le sur le lit. » dit elle en pointant son index vers le lit de mousse et de paille recouvert de couvertures qui se trouvait dans une pièce. Il avança à l'intérieur et dû se courber pour ne pas endommager le plafond. Il s'assit sur le sol, laissant la mystérieuse femme approcher son maître.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à défaire ses vêtement déchirés, le dracolosse poussa un grognement de protestation.

« Du calme Archibald, ton jeune maître a besoin de soin médicaux et je suis de loin la personne qui ressemble le plus à un médecin ou une infirmière dans le coin, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance tout comme tes petits camarades. »

« _Qui êtes vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_ » demanda le gros dragon toujours suspicieux.

« … » Elle sembla réfléchir un moment. « Ah oui c'est vrai, je vous avais effacé la mémoire ce jour là. » dit elle en gloussant. « Disons que c'est une très longue histoire, je te raconterai tout plus tard si tu veux, en attendant tu peux m'appeler Emma. »

_« Emma …_ » Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais le ne pouvait dire quoi exactement.

Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort dehors, la pluie tambourinant contre les vitres des petites fenêtres rondes. Soudain des cris et des rugissements attirèrent l'attention du gros dragon.

« Ah, les voilà ! » s'exclama Emma tandis qu'un leveinard vert tout trempé rentrait par la porte de la petite maison et faisait son chemin vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« _Ils sont tous là. La dracaufeu aimerait être dans un endroit au sec, le ptera a besoin de soins, je crois qu'il a été électrocuté mais les draco et la leviator vont bien._ » déclara le leveinard à l'humaine assise sur un tabouret près du lit, essayant toujours d'enlever les vêtements poisseux et collé par le sang du Dragon Master.

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est bien. Conduis les à la grange près de la petite grotte, propose aux deux draco s'ils veulent venir nous aider. »

Le leveinard hocha la tête et repartit dehors sous le regard curieux d'Archie.

L'étrange femme aux cheveux verts soupira tout en continuant de déshabiller le Dragon Master.

« Ah pauvre Lancelot, le destin a été plutôt cruel avec toi pour te mettre dans cet état, mais heureusement que la vieille Emma veille sur ses Enfants. »

« _Vos enfants ? Maître Lance n'est pas un de vos petits que je sache._ »

« C'est une façon de parler Archibald, je considère tous ceux qui sont nés dans cette forêt comme mes propres enfants. » Expliqua t elle en souriant.

Le dracolosse pencha sa tête sur le côté, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

Le leveinard revint dans la maison portant dans ses bras une grande bassine en cuivre et un gros coffre en bois, les dragonair jumeaux étaient avec lui.

« Ah merci Feuille, et bonjour vous deux. » dit elle en levant la tête vers les pokemon qui venaient d'entrer.

« _Feuille nous a dit que l'on pouvait aider à soigner maître Lance._ » dit la femelle draco.

« Oui, de l'aide supplémentaire sera la bienvenue. » répondit Emma, « Faites tout ce que vous demandera Feuille, elle a l'habitude. Pour commencer vous pouvez aider à remplir cette bassine d'eau bouillante. » Elle ajouta en désignant la grande bassine de cuivre que le leveinard avait posé sur le sol.

Quand elle se retourna, le corps du jeune Dragon Master était secoué de violents spasmes.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque ! » s'exclama t elle en se levant d'un bond de son tabouret.

Elle saisit à la volée le petit coffret que lui tendait son leveinard et prit une fiole en verre contenant une espèce de poudre. Elle déboucha la fiole et mit le goulot proche des narines du Dragon Master la réaction fut instantanée : il se mit soudainement à tousser violemment et presque à suffoquer.

« Archibald, aide-moi à le mettre en position assise. »

Le dracolosse se précipita au côté de son maître et aida l'étrange femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand Lance arrêta de tousser et que sa respiration fut un peu plus régulière, elle déboucha une autre fiole contenant un liquide bleuté, lui ouvrit la bouche et versa tout le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche tout en lui tenant la tête et lui massant la gorge pour qu'il avale.

« Voilà, ça devrait le faire dormir paisiblement pendant un long moment. Au moins je pourrais travailler correctement. »

Elle lui maintint la nuque pour que sa tête évite de tomber lourdement et le rallongea sur le lit.

Le dracolosse regarda avec inquiétude la poitrine de son maître se soulever très faiblement.

Elle lui tapota le flanc.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le soigner. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu peux rester au pied du lit si tu veux mais ne me gêne pas, je vais avoir du pain sur la planche. »

Il hocha juste la tête et partit se rouler en boule au pied du lit en bois, comme elle le lui demandait.

Les deux draco apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte, ils portaient la grande bassine par les anses de chaque côté à l'aide de leurs queues.

« Ah merci beaucoup, vous pouvez la poser sur le sol. »

Les deux dragons restèrent près de la porte, regardant tour à tour leur maître et le dracolosse.

« _Pouvons-nous aider à faire autre chose ?_ » demanda la femelle draco.

« Hm … l'un de vous pourrait aller voir dans la petite grotte comment se porte votre camarade ptera et les autres. »

_« J'y vais._ » dit l'autre dragonair avant de glisser silencieusement sur le sol pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« Approche ma chère Valaa, tu vas m'aider à veiller sur ton maître. »

« _Et Archie ?_ »

« Il est bien trop inquiet pour m'aider pour le moment, je préfère le voir dormir. »

Le draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

Emma passa le reste de la journée et toute la nuit à nettoyer les plaies et les brûlures du Dragon Master aidée par son leveinard et la draco femelle. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit tandis que les pokemon prenaient un repos bien mérité après avoir été soigné par Feuille la leveinard.

Le Dragon Master étant dans un état de léger coma, il ne bougeait pas vraiment et Emma devait veiller à ce qu'il respire correctement en maintenant sa tête droite en la calant avec tous les oreillers et les coussins qu'elle avait dans sa petite maison.

Deux jours passèrent et son état ne s'améliorait pas mais il restait stable, cependant ses blessures ne se refermaient pas correctement et cela commençait vraiment à inquiéter Emma.

Après avoir épongé le front du jeun homme, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc de bois se trouvant sous le porche de sa maison.

Les pokemon de Lance l'entourèrent bientôt et Archie s'approcha d'elle, prenant la parole pour eux tous.

_« Est-ce que notre maître va guérir, est-ce qu'il va se réveiller bientôt ? _»

« Je ne sais pas, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. »

_« Je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec lui par télépathie depuis que l'on s'est écrasé ici dans la forêt et je suis très inquiet, nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs. _»

« Je n'ai d'explication à te donner Archibald, nous devons attendre et prier Arceus et les autres Gardiens du monde de le tenir en vie. »

Le grand dracolosse baissa la tête, l'air abattu.

« Vous pourrez peut être me dire qui ou quoi l'a mis dans cet état là, même si je crois connaître la réponse. »

_« C'est ce rat électrique ! Avec ce petit humain au chapeau de paille !_ » cria le leviator avec rage.

La femme aux cheveux verts tourna la tête

« Ho-oh tout-puissant ! Viridian est parfois cruel avec ses enfants … Mais on ne peut forcer le destin, votre maître l'a appris à ses dépends, et il l'a appris durement. » S'exclama t elle.

_« Notre maître n'a rien fait de mal ! Il voulait un monde rien que pour les pokemon ! Il s'est battu pour ce qu'il lui semblait juste de faire !_ » Répliqua le dracolosse.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de juger de ses actes. Seul Viridian le peut. » Répondit elle en se levant et en rentrant à l'intérieur, suivit de près par son leveinard et la draco femelle.

_« Qu'est-ce que Viridian à avoir avec l'état dans lequel se trouve mon maître ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette forêt pouvait parler !_ » Demanda le dracolosse en entrant à son tour dans la petit maison, faisant craquer le sol et la charpente.

Emma se dirigea dans sa chambre, là où reposait Lance.

« Toi et ton jeune maître vous n'écoutez plus la Forêt depuis que vous avez eut l'âge de 12 ans, il serait grand temps d'ouvrir vos oreilles à nouveau ! »

Le gros dragon pencha la tête sur le côté et poussa un curieux grognement.

« Viridian … A moins que … » elle claqua des doigts. « Mais oui ! Je dois essayer, il le faut ! »

« _Essayer quoi ?_ »

« Archibald, tu va m'aider à transporter ton maître, si Viridian le veut, je peux le faire. »

Elle s'approcha du lit et commença à resserrer les couvertures autour du Dragon Master et fit signe à Archibald de s'approcher.

« Tu vas m'aider à porter ton maître dans un endroit très particulier, j'ai besoin que tu le prennes dans tes pattes et que tu t'envoles vers la cime de l'arbre géant que tu vois derrière ma maison. »

_« Pourquoi ?_ »

« Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît, je te rejoindrai au sommet de l'arbre dans un instant. »

Le dracolosse ne posa pas plus de question curieusement il commençait à faire relativement confiance à cette étrange femme qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part.


	2. Chapter 2

Soulevant délicatement son maître du lit, il avança lentement sans faire de geste brusque, sortit de la petite maison, déploya ses ailes et prit son envol sous les regards curieux des autres pokemon à qui Valaa avaient brièvement expliqué la situation.

Le gros dragon orange suivit les consignes d'Emma, et comme prévu il la retrouva presque au sommet du gigantesque arbre. Au milieu des plus grosses branches était un grand creux naturel, creusé sans doute par le temps, remplit d'eau dont la surface brillait d'une étrange lueur verte.

Archie se posa sur une surface plane du tronc, aux abords de la petite piscine naturelle où attendait la femme aux longs cheveux verts.

« Merci dragon. » dit elle en s'approchant du dracolosse.

Archie aida Emma à étendre son maître sur le dos celui-ci, toujours dans le coma, commença à frissonner.

La femme posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il recommençait à avoir de la fièvre.

« Il ne faut plus perdre de temps. » déclara t elle en ôtant les couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé puis retira sa longue robe avant d'entrer dans l'eau et de se retourner pour saisir le Dragon Master et l'entrainer doucement avec elle dans le bassin.

Elle l'immergea complètement, laissant reposer sa tête dans son giron tout en lui mouillant le front.

_« Mon maître ne vous aurait jamais laissé faire s'il avait été conscient. _» déclara le dracolosse en grognant comme il observait cette humaine bercer son maître contre sa poitrine nue.

Emma eut un léger rire de gorge.

« Ah ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ton jeune maître est encore plus farouche que le plus sauvage des pokemon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Mais rassure toi, je le considère comme si c'était mon propre fils, d'ailleurs d'une certaine manière je suis comme une mère pour lui. »

_« Mère ? Sa mère et la mienne sont mortes le jour de notre naissance._ » objecta le pokemon dragon.

« Oui je le sais. » répondit tristement Emma. « Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer veux-tu tu peux m'aider en reliant ton esprit à celui de ton maître si tu le souhaites mais je te demanderai de ne plus me parler pendant un petit moment. »

Le dracolosse s'assit près d'eux mais garda ses distances pour ne pas entrer en contact avec cette eau étrange dont il se méfiait.

Emma ferma les yeux et étendit ses bras sur le corps de Lance, ses mains se mirent à briller et à émettre une curieuse lumière verte. L'air autour d'eux sembla vibrer pendant un instant avant que toute l'eau du bassin naturel s'illumine à son tour de cette même lumière verte surnaturelle.

Archie ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait cette lumière brillante et l'aura qui s'en dégageait était la même que celle de son maître quand il se servait de ses pouvoirs mais en beaucoup plus intense et plus puissant encore.

Archie essaya de rentre en contact avec son maître par télépathie mais son esprit semblait hors de porté.

Emma priait de toutes ses forces le Gardien de Viridian de venir en aide au jeune leader de l'Elite Four, suppliant les Légendaires de le laisser en vie.

Le dragon orange ne sait plus combien de temps ils restèrent dans cet arbre immense qui dégageait une très puissante énergie, amplifiée visiblement par la présence de la femme aux longs cheveux verts.

L'eau du bassin cessa soudain de luire, laissant l'obscurité de la nuit envahir peu à peu les environs. Emma lâcha un grand soupir et sortit de l'état de transe dans lequel elle avait été depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans ce bassin.

« Oh mon garçon, qu'as-tu fait pour mettre Viridian aussi en colère … » murmura t elle.

Elle se releva lentement et amena le Dragon Master près du bord puis elle sortit complètement du bassin, enfila de nouveau sa robe et étala les couvertures à plat sur l'écorce de l'immense arbre.

Sans poser de question, Archie alla retirer son maître de l'eau et le posa délicatement sur les couvertures avant qu'Emma ne le recouvre.

« Rentrons à ma chaumière, il ne faut pas qu'il reste mouillé ou il va être malade. »

Le dragon hocha la tête et ajouta.

« _Mon maître n'est jamais malade, et si cela lui arrive, il arrive à se guérir tout seul, il fait ça tout le temps._ »

Emma eut l'air contrariée.

« Hm, les choses changent Archibald, les choses changent même si l'on ne le veut pas. »

Le dracolosse plissa les yeux, perplexe.

Emma se téléporta à nouveau avec le dragon Master, laissant le gros dragon orange seul dans cet immense arbre à l'aura étrange et perturbante.

Il vola jusqu'à atteindre la base du tronc et parcourut les quelques mètre restant vers la chaumière qui avait été construite sous le couvert de cet immense arbre avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte en bois.

« Entre vite et ferme bien la porte derrière toi. » demanda la femme aux cheveux verts.

Il obéit et ferma le plus doucement possible la porte en bois à l'aide de sa queue.

Elle était dans la pièce principale et avait installée son maître le plus confortablement possible devant le grand foyer de la cheminée dans lequel rugissait un grand feu.

« Merci Amber. »

La femelle dracaufeu grogna en réponse avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dormir avec les autres pokemon dans la grange.

Le dracolosse se coucha contre son maître, le protégeant de son massif corps écailleux.

Il bailla largement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sous le regard attendrit d'Emma, assise non loin de là sur une chaise à bascule.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Un jour, tard dans la matinée, Archie finit par se réveiller. Il se réveilla cependant en sursaut quand il entendit son maître tousser violemment.

Le dragon orange était fou de joie qu'il ait enfin reprit conscience et instinctivement lui parla par télépathie comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« _Lance ! Mon frère ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours ! Lance … ?_ »

Lance fit une grimace de douleur ce qui inquiéta terriblement le gros dragon qui cessa la télépathie immédiatement avant d'aller rapidement à la recherche d'Emma, laissant son jeune maître seul.

Il l'a trouva dehors, en train de soigner des pokemon sauvages venus lui demander son aide, entourée des autres pokemon dragon.

_« Emma ! Emma ! »_

« Ne crie pas si fort Archibald, tu vas effrayer cette famille de Rattata ! »

_« Je … désolé mais mon maître s'est enfin réveillé et je crois qu'il a du mal à respirer ! »_

« Que dis tu ! » s'exclama t elle, laissant tomber sur le sol le bol qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de sa petite maison, suivit de près par le dragon orange, et découvrit le jeune homme roux toussant de toute ses forces et luttant pour respirer.

Elle attrapa plusieurs coussins et lui releva le dos tout doucement avant de placer une main sur son front et l'autre sous son menton pour lui soutenir la tête.

Lance hoqueta de surprise et sembla se raidir d'avantage tandis qu'Emma lui murmurait de la voix la plus douce possible près de son oreille :

« Chut, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre.»

Après de longues minutes, il sembla se détendre un peu. Emma en profita pour le redresser d'avantage, l'installant en position assise et l'adossant à son propre corps pour le maintenir.

« Archibald, va remplir un bol d'eau et apporte-le moi s'il te plaît. »

Le dracolosse hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers la cuisine, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit bol en bois entre ses griffes qu'il tendit à leur soigneuse.

« Merci. » répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

Sans plus attendre elle approcha le petit bol des lèvres du Dragon Master et le força gentiment à ouvrir la bouche.

Au début il ne fit aucun mouvement, mais quand le liquide rentra en contact avec sa langue, il se mit avidement à boire tout le contenu du bol.

« Doucement ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Le dracolosse s'approcha de son maître doucement. Le dragon orange était soulagé de ne plus voir son maître tousser mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et il avait ses raisons.

Lance n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne pouvait bouger uniquement que sa tête et était encore trop faible pour faire autre chose. Ses traits étaient creusés, ses yeux ambrés encore lourds de fatigue, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et terne, il avait le teint pâle et était amaigrit du fait d'avoir été allongé sans bouger pendant plus d'un mois déjà.

Archie tenta à nouveau de communiquer par télépathie mais ne reçut aucune réponse à sa grande déception.

Le Dragon Master ferma étroitement ses yeux en faisant une grimace de douleur tout en poussant un petit gémissement.

Emma posa une main sur son front encore brûlant, elle murmura une berceuse pour le calmer tout en le berçant doucement dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un enfant.

Lance, qui était déjà somnolent à cause de son état, finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Emma.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre qu'il te parle de lui-même. Son esprit est très agité, patience. Il finira par revenir vers toi et les autres, en attendant dis-leur que votre maître est enfin réveillé mais qu'il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Archie soupira tristement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forme endormie de son maître puis retourna dehors avertir les autres pokemon.

Emma rallongea le jeune homme sur le dos, posa délicatement sa tête sur la pile de coussins avant de le recouvrir de couvertures. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe, alla reposer le bol en bois dans la cuisine et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

De nouveau à l'extérieur, elle remonta ses manches et soupira à son tour.

« Ah … Pauvre petit … »

Toute la journée elle soigna les pokemon sauvages qui venaient à elle. Cela avait toujours été ainsi d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire elle avait toujours vécu ici dans cette forêt mystérieuse que les humains avaient nommé Viridian à cause de la couleur de la luxuriante végétation qui y poussait ou bien peut être d'après le nom du premier Être humain qui avait découvert la forêt, une jeune femme dont l'existence était oubliée depuis si longtemps à présent ...

Elle demanda à un des deux draco de surveiller de près leur maître tandis qu'elle continuait de s'occuper des pokemon sauvages avant de partir pour quelques heures à travers la forêt pour cueillir des baies et aller en direction de la ville pour se procurer des provisions toujours en compagnie de son leveinard à la couleur si particulière.

Elle n'avait aucune crainte de laisser le jeune Dragon Master endormit dans sa petite chaumière car elle savait que de puissant dragons protégeaient l'endroit. La confiance et la dévotion totale de ces pokemon envers leur maître la fit sourire. C'était incroyable de voir des créatures aussi agressives, fières et menaçantes d'apparence s'inquiéter autant pour un humain.

Elle revint chez elle à la nuit tombée, les bras chargés de paquet et de fournitures tout comme l'était son pokemon. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut témoin d'une scène surprenante :

La salle principale était remplie de pokemon, ceux qui n'avait pas pu ou osés entrer dans la petite maison étaient restés près de la fenêtre la plus proche, passant leurs museau à travers. Les autres étaient tous couchés autour de leur maître, lovés contre lui sans pour autant le coller.

Archie le draclosse était assit tout près de la tête du jeune homme roux, le fixant avec intensité. La femelle dracaufeus'était allongée près de la cheminée et avait posé sa queue à l'intérieur du foyer, prodiguant chaleur et lumière à tous.

Les deux draco dormaient à ses côtés, leurs corps enroulés l'un avec l'autre dans un entrelacs d'écailles bleues et blanches. Le ptera et le leviator étaient les deux seuls pokemon à être restés dehors.

Emma s'approcha lentement pour ne pas les réveiller et observa tout ce petit monde avec tendresse. Elle resta là un long moment avant de finalement décider d'aller dormir.

Pour être réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par le son d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, saisit un bol en bois qu'elle remplit d'eau claire et marcha vers la grande pièce d'un pas rapide.

Emma fut accueillit par des pairs d'yeux luisants.

_« Le maître vient de se mettre à tousser, nous sommes inquiets_ » dit la femelle draco en se redressant pour faire face à la femme aux cheveux verts.

Elle reproduit les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait faits le matin même, soulevant la tête du jeune homme pour le faire boire lentement tout le contenu du bol. Elle attendit qu'il se calme puis qu'il se rendorme tout en lui peignant ses cheveux ébouriffés avec ses doigts.

Constatant que tout allait bien, elle repartit dans sa chambre essayer de gagner quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Lance se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête fulgurant, il essaya de se frotter les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Désorienté et nauséeux, malgré son état de faiblesse il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour communiquer avec son dracolosse.

_« Archie … Archie … »_

La voix faible du Dragon Master fit écho dans la tête du dragon qui se releva vivement pour s'approcher un peu plus de son maître.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : grandes orbes bleues brillantes face à deux petites orbes ambrées.

« _Lance, tu vas bien ?_ » demanda le dracolosse par télépathie.

Son maître déglutit faiblement, essaya de parler mais aucun son audible ne sortit de sa bouche.

_« Archie …. J'ai mal … au crâne …_ »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller chercher Emma, je reviens tout de suite ! _» répondit le gros dragon avant de commencer à se lever.

Lance déglutit plusieurs fois, essayant d'humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue. Après de grands efforts il finit par prononcé d'une voix éraillée, râpeuse, le nom de son dragon :

« _Archie … »_

Celui-ci se retourna vers son maître, tout heureux il poussa un petit rugissement de joie.

« _Je suis là vieux frère, on est tous là, je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste la chercher._ »

_« Qui ? »_ demanda Lance par télépathie mais le dragonite était déjà partit, le laissant seul avec ses deux draco.

Les deux longs dragons bleus se rapprochèrent de leur maître et le regardèrent de leurs yeux bruns intense

_« Maître Lance ? »_ demanda doucement la femelle dans le langage des pokemon.

Lance ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fit un effort pour murmurer le nom du pokemon.

« Valaa … »

La dragonne secoua la tête en poussant un doux cri, contente d'entendre son nom de la bouche de son maître.

Les deux dragons se postèrent de chaque côté de leur maître et glissèrent leur tête en dessous de ses bras afin que ses mains se posent sur leurs corps.

Emma arriva dans la pièce, les manches retroussées et un tablier autour de la taille.

Archie revint auprès de son maître. Celui-ci parut soulagé de revoir le gros dragon orange et esquissa même un faible sourire en sa direction avant de lever les yeux vers Emma.

Son expression changea rapidement, il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux avant de tourner son regard à nouveau vers son dracolosse.

« _Qui ? Comment … _»

«_ Elle s'appelle Emma, elle habite dans la forêt de Viridian depuis des années ! et dire que l'on ne la jamais vu avant ! Après ce qui s'est passé là bas, sur l'île, on a atterrit ici en plein milieu de la forêt, c'était horrible j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! et puis elle nous trouvé et … _» le dragon parlait si vite qu'il accentua sans le vouloir la migraine de son maître.

_« Archie … pas si vite … j'ai … mal à la tête ! _»

_« Désolé. »_ répondit le dracolosse en baissant la tête, tout penaud.

Emma les regarda un moment, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, de la même manière qu'ils avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit.

« Archibald. »

Le dragon se retourna vers elle en entendant son nom « Tu vas m'aider à transporter ton maître dans la chambre, il y sera beaucoup mieux qu'allongé sur le tapis et les matelas devant la cheminée. » dit elle calmement.

Le dragon orange hocha la tête.

Lance ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il sentit son corps se faire soulever par deux bras puissants tandis que les mains fermes mais douce de la femme aux cheveux verts lui maintenait la tête.

Les deux draco les suivirent de près, enveloppant leur maître avec les couvertures laissées sur le sol.

Le dracolosse fit son chemin lentement vers la chambre et déposa son maître délicatement sur le lit. Emma l'adossa alors contre la tête de lit en calant plusieurs oreiller dans son dos puis le recouvrit de nouvelles couvertures, jetant les autres dans une grande corbeille que les draco s'empressèrent de déposer hors de la pièce.

Une fois installé, Lance ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et essaya de parler.

« Qui … qui êtes vous ? » murmura t il en articulant difficilement.

« Mon nom est Esméralda Viviana Jade De Viridian, mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Emma. » répondit elle en souriant.

« Emma … » répéta t il d'une voix rauque avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Emma alla s'asseoir à son chevet et lui tapota gentiment mais fermement la joue.

« Oh non, ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir mon grand ! »

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux, semblant légèrement irrité.

« Valaa, apporte-moi la fiole bleue qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine veux-tu ? »

La femelle draco s'exécuta et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la fiole serrée étroitement dans le bout de sa queue.

Elle remercia le dragon, déboucha la fiole, pinça le nez du jeune homme et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ou protester de quelque manière que ce soit, lui versa une petite quantité du liquide bleu dans la bouche.

Lance avala malgré lui, toussa un peu et jeta à Emma un regard meurtrier.

« Voilà. Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux à présent. » Dit elle en lui souriant.

Effectivement, les effets de la potion furent très rapides. A peine avait il ingurgité le peu qu'elle lui avait donné qu'il se sentit tout à fait éveillé sa migraine avait disparut et sa gorge ne le brûlait plus.

Il se détendit un peu avant de se raidir à nouveau quand il sentit la main d'Emma sur sont front.

« La fièvre est tombée, c'est bien. » déclara t elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Feuille, apporte la sacoche s'il te plaît. »

Le leveinard répondit en poussant un petit cri venant d'une autre pièce de la petite chaumière, le pokemon apparut peu de temps après dans la pièce en portant une grande sacoche de cuir brun.

Emma fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un thermomètre qu'elle introduit dans l'oreille du Dragon Master sans le prévenir, il inspira sous le choc.

Feuille attrapa un stéthoscope en poussant un petit cri avant de mettre l'appareil en place contre ses oreilles et de placer l'extrémité sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

« Elle s'excuse si c'est un peu froid. » Avertit Emma en riant légèrement.

Elle retira le thermomètre de son oreille à son grand soulagement et lut attentivement les chiffres qui s'affichaient sur l'appareil.

« Définitivement plus de fièvre, j'espère que cette fois c'est bien fini. »

La leveinard retira le stéthoscope et regarda Emma avec intensité.

« Pas de lésion ? Pas d'arythmie ? Incroyable … » murmura t elle pour elle-même.

« Archie … » murmura le Dragon Master d'une voix à peu près normal.

Le dracolosse se déplaça de l'autre côte du lit et approcha sa tête près de celle de son maître.

_« Oui ? »_

« Ne laisse pas cette … Emma me toucher ! »

Archie pencha la tête, confus, puis regarda Emma et Feuille et à nouveau son maître.

« Eloigne-les de moi, sors-moi de là tout de suite ou fais quelque chose ! »

Emma, qui avait tout entendu, se mit à rire.

« Si tu es ici c'est à ton dracolosse et à tes pokemon que tu le dois. Ne joue pas les enfants capricieux avec moi et reste tranquille de toute manière tu n'es pas en état de bouger pour le moment. »

Le gros dragon orange recula un peu, sa queue heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd et se mit à trembler. La pièce était visiblement trop exigüe pour son corps massif.

Lance commençait à retrouver l'usage de ses bras sous l'effet de la potion et tenta de se lever en prenant appui sur ses mains avant qu'une douleur fulgurant dans la poitrine le fasse gémir.


End file.
